


He's a keeper

by AmaliaIR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: "If mere minutes ago you'd have told her that she'd be attracted to Cormac McLaggen, Hermione would have laughed in your face. But now… it was more than just the way he looked; it was how he was handling and appreciating Ron, the genuine desire she could tell from the beginning that he had and that didn't waiver once Hermione was there, it only increased."
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	He's a keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Millions of thanks to Aneiria for being my beta for this work <3

When Hermione had told Ron they should date other people she hadn't expected _this_. And certainly not this soon. After all, it had taken Ron their entire adolescence to realize he had feelings her, so it wasn't too far-fetched to think that he might need a few months to make a connection with someone else.

She didn't want to break up, that was exactly the issue. She loved Ron, and Ron loved her, but they were far too young and inexperienced to commit to each other so intensely like they had been doing for the past couple of years.

At first it was everything she had hoped it would be, and even though they'd had their problems, they were still drawn to each other time after time and there was truly no one else she'd rather be with.

But.

Everyone around them expected them to get married any second and it started eating up at her. She knew Ron felt the pressure too, but he never said anything. After all, what were they supposed to do? Just call it quits because they didn't want to get married right away?

Hermione knew there was so much more she wanted to experience and even if Ron wouldn't admit it, not while sober at least, he did as well. And it would be all the better if they could do it while still having each other's support.

So after a long talk and many discussions since, they decided to go for it. Date other people, see what else was out there, but still maintain their relationship.

Hermione had already been out on a couple of dates. She felt she _had_ to, in a way, this whole thing had been her idea. They were both pretty terrible and she only kissed one of them, which bummed her out because she hadn't imagined it would be this hard.

On the upside she did end up snogging a pretty girl she had met in the bathroom of a muggle club. It wasn't exactly a date, and it only happened because Hermione mentioned to her that she had never kissed another girl, so she offered to be her first kiss. Hermione was more than okay with that.

Ron, on the other hand, hadn't even left the flat he shared with Harry in an attempt to date someone else. They had agreed to tell each other everything about the people they went out with, but Ron wasn't even trying. Hermione had told him many times that a date wasn't just going to drop from the sky and land in his lap.

Which in retrospect was very fitting, seeing as now Hermione had walked in on _Ron_ sitting on _Cormac McLaggen's_ lap.

Ron played in a minor-league Quidditch team as a hobby, and she went to his games whenever she could. This time she had even waited for him after so they could go have lunch together, but he had been taking so long to shower and get dressed that Hermione had walked into the locker room without a second thought to look for him.

And she was greeted with one of the strangest sights of her entire life.

Cormac was sitting on one of the benches with his back against a wall while Ron straddled him. Both looked showered and had trousers on, so clearly there had been at least some attempt at getting dressed, but they were shirtless and they were _heavily_ making out. Hermione had never seen Ron like this before. His face and chest were flushed, his hair tousled, his hands curious but gentle as they moved all over Cormac's upper body. Did he always look this good when she and him were intimate?

And then there was Cormac. Hermione hadn't seen him since Hogwarts and even though he was far from unrecognisable, he did look so much better. He wasn't unattractive before, but he had only been seventeen and now he had really grown into his good looks. And the way he was holding Ron by the hips was awakening things in Hermione that she hadn't known were there.

Cormac broke the kiss with Ron to trail down his jaw, pulling Ron's hair back to gain access to his neck and for the life of her Hermione couldn't hold back a sharp intake of breath.

Ron and Cormac both turned to look at her, all wide eyes and dilated pupils.

"Hermione," Ron said, his voice rough in a way she recognized very well from the bedroom.

It was only then that it occurred to Hermione that she shouldn't have been watching everything she watched, no matter how much it got her heart racing.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I didn't mean…" she trailed off, panicking slightly as she turned around to head out.

"Wait!"

Hermione did and she slowly turned back towards them. Ron had gotten to his feet and he took a few careful steps closer to her. It was downright impossible not to notice that Ron was _extremely_ hard under his trousers. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You don't need to apologise Ron," Hermione said with a smile. "I was just looking for you, but I'll see you later, yeah?"

She went to leave again but this time Ron reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I was going to say," he began, looking less embarrassed than before. "That I'm sorry I made you wait. I should have sent you a message."

"That's okay."

"And also, I was going to say that…" He looked back at Cormac, who Hermione had been trying to avoid out of embarrassment, before looking back at her. "Maybe you don't have to go."

She blinked. "What?"

Ron blushed a little more. "McLaggen-I mean _Cormac_ is the coach of the team we played against earlier, in case you didn't notice him out there." Hermione hadn't. "And we got to talking back here and we obviously talked about you. And our situation."

Hermione could logically tell where this was going, but her mind refused to believe it was happening.

"He said he'd like to _join_ us. Very bold of him, but one thing led to another and suddenly we were kissing and…" Ron scratched the back of his head, clearly breathless and surprised by his own actions. "I know it sounds crazy and we have never discussed it but… if you're in, I am too. And I know he'd be as well."

Hermione didn't think Ron had ever left her speechless quite like this.

"But if you don't think it's a good idea…"

"No," Hermione replied as naturally as if she had had the chance to think about this for more than two seconds. "I think it's a great idea."

Ron's eyes lit up in surprise and he smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. She wasn't sure if this was really a great idea, but when would a chance like this ever present itself again? She told herself the same thing she had before kissing that girl at the club.

_Don't overthink it._

Ron slid his hand from her arm to her hand and squeezed it meaningfully. They turned to face Cormac, who had been very politely silent. When he saw they were holding hands, he smirked and got to his feet.

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione."

She and Ron walked over to him, Hermione's heart threatening to jump out of her throat. Was this really happening? "Cormac. It's been a while."

They stood in front of each other, smiling awkwardly.

"You look good," he told her, his charming grin clearly trying to win her over.

"You too," she replied. He did, and she tried very hard not to stare at his naked chest.

There was no protocol for something like this. What was she supposed to say or do? She could see how Cormac and Ron, together in a closed space, adrenaline from the game running through their bodies, and discussing Ron's open relationship with Hermione, might end up being too attracted to each other and kissing against a wall, but how did that happen organically for three people?

"Maybe we should-" Ron began, but Hermione pulled out her wand and slammed the door shut from a distance, wordlessly locking it too for good measure.

"If we're going to do this, at least we should make sure no one else walks in," she explained.

Cormac huffed a laugh. "I never forgot how much of a turn on your magical skills were. Still are."

Hermione felt her face heat up. "I never imagined I would see the two of you like that." She looked at Ron and then back at Cormac. "You looked… really good."

They both smiled, Cormac in a more cocky manner than Ron. "What can I say, Hermione? Your boyfriend's hot."

Hermione's breathing sped up. "That he is."

She and Ron shared a look of confidence. Ron wasn't used to getting praise from people who weren't Hermione, so he was redder than ever now.

Cormac stepped closer, mere inches from Ron and Hermione, looking down at her before he shifted his gaze to glance up at Ron. He pushed a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear making her feel goosebumps and then reached a hand to touch Ron's cheek. "Are you both sure about this?"

They shared another look. Ron nodded. "If you are too."

Cormac grinned. "You have no idea how much."

Hermione didn't know if Cormac was about to take control of the situation. Perhaps he had already been in this place before and he knew what to do, but Hermione was always more comfortable if she handled things herself.

"I want to see you two kiss again."

Cormac's chest expanded with a breath he took. Ron gulped.

Hermione moved back, giving the two of them some space and watching intently. Cormac didn't hesitate anymore, he placed both hands on Ron's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ron reacted right away and moved his hands down Cormac's sides until he settled on his hips. They were gorgeous together.

On an impulse, Hermione took off her own shirt, catching up to them but still keeping her bra on for the moment. She walked over to Ron and stood behind him, tracing her hands down his back hoping to relax him slightly as he still seemed tense. It made sense of course, Hermione was also tense.

Cormac broke the kiss and with his hands on Ron's shoulders, spun him around to face Hermione. They smiled at each other the way they've done so many times before kissing.

Kissing Ron after knowing he and Cormac had been snogging for a while sent a thrill through Hermione's body that she couldn't explain. Ron was delicate with her, as always, and she was the one who deepened the kiss, already too riled up by having seen him with Cormac.

"You're beautiful," Ron said in between kisses as he ran his hands down Hermione's back.

" _You're_ beautiful," Hermione replied.

Cormac laughed breathlessly. "You're both fucking gorgeous."

As if they had planned this, Hermione began to place kisses down Ron's chest while Cormac did the same to his back, and she locked eyes with him over Ron's shoulder. His gaze was intense and hungry, the way she remembered from when they were younger, except this time she didn't want to go hide under a table.

If mere minutes ago you'd have told her that she'd be attracted to Cormac McLaggen, Hermione would have laughed in your face. But now… it was more than just the way he looked; it was how he was handling and appreciating Ron, the genuine desire she could tell from the beginning that he had and that didn't waiver once Hermione was there, it only increased. He was _so_ into it, moving his full lips across Ron's shoulder blades and paying attention to every bit of skin as his fingers danced down Ron's sides.

Hermione moved further down to kiss Ron's stomach, and when she saw the chance, she kissed one of Cormac's fingers.

It was not at all sexual, she barely grazed her lips against his knuckle, but when she looked up, both Ron and Cormac were staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. She did it again and then she moved away to kiss more of Ron's skin. Cormac's fingers trailed the path she was making as she moved up Ron's body again and then they were at his chest and Hermione threw caution to the wind.

This time she slowly licked his finger before switching to move the tip of her tongue over Ron's left nipple.

Ron groaned, his hand curling tightly around Hermione's upper arm. As soon as Hermione moved to pay the same attention to Ron's other nipple, her mouth was replaced with Cormac's softly pinching fingers.

Ron was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling heavily every second. She looked up again and she _felt_ herself get wet at the sight; Ron with his head thrown slightly back and eyes closed, one arm reaching behind to hold Cormac closer to his neck as Cormac nipped and sucked at the skin, and with his hand continued to roll one of Ron's nipples delicately just as Hermione licked circles around the other. She could only imagine how good Ron was feeling, and she wanted to make him feel even better.

She made her way further down until she was on her knees, kissing Ron's lower stomach. She felt him tense up, and when she looked up she found him looking at her with some hesitation in his eyes. Hermione palmed his erection, eliciting a soft moan from him, but his eyes were still doubtful. She knew Ron had issues being on the receiving end for long periods of time, his self-conscious side shining more when he wasn't being active in giving back and giving more than what he got. So with two people doing this to him it was probably hard for him to relax.

Cormac looked between the two of them and then

leaned into Ron's ear. "She got to see you with me. Maybe now you want to see her?" he whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear. Her stomach dropped. Ron licked his lips and nodded.

As Cormac kissed down Ron's back, she got to share another private look with Ron. He mouthed to her the words _are you okay?_ and pet her hair. Hermione nodded reassuringly, even though her heart was going dangerously fast with anticipation. Cormac took his time on his way to his knees and he even spent some time cupping and kissing Ron's backside through his trousers, which made Ron blush brightly.

Cormac was now on his knees, nearly in front of Hermione, the two of them separated by Ron's legs. He smiled at her, perhaps more sincerely than any other time. Ron moved to the side a bit.

"Can I kiss you, Hermione?" Cormac asked, voice smooth as honey.

It wasn't that Hermione didn't want it, but she was afraid of stealing Ron's thunder. This had been his thing from the beginning after all, and she wanted him to have it. He had finally found someone else he wanted to do this kind of stuff with and she had to walk in here and interrupt them. Rationally, she knew that he had asked her to stay, but she didn't want to make it about her at all, especially when the other person happened to be an ex of sorts of hers. If she was invited here, it should only be to add to Ron's pleasure and experience and help him get over his anxiety of being open with others.

Ron squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. She didn't have to ask if he was okay with it, she knew he was. She had to stop overthinking this.

"Yes."

Cormac held her head gently with both hands and then he leaned in. He was more restrained and careful than she could have imagined, but it was clear that it was because he noticed Hermione's slight apprehension. Their lips were almost touching, but he stopped just before contact. He wanted Hermione to take the last step, to take control.

She should remember to thank him later.

Hermione held onto his shoulders and pulled him down towards her, their upper bodies touching as their lips met with more intensity than Cormac had probably expected, if his gasp was any indication. He was soft and malleable under her touch, but as soon as he realized she wasn't shying away, he gripped her harder and pressed up against her as much as she was against him.

This was very different from kissing Ron. Cormac was flashy, clearly experienced, and wanted to show off. He kissed Hermione the way some muggle films showed kisses and that Hermione had always found fake.

But this was _very_ real.

Cormac ran his hands down Hermione's body and suddenly grabbed her arse, hard. She yelped, for some reason not expecting him to be so bold so fast.

He broke the kiss. "Sorry, was that okay?" He didn't look sorry at all, and in fact looked sort of cheeky.

Hermione reached down and grabbed _his_ arse. "Yes."

Cormac smiled devilishly before he swooped in and kissed her again. It had been an impulse move, but now that she was touching his firm buttocks she realized what a great choice it had been.

She had been so preoccupied with Cormac that she didn't notice Ron wasn't right next to them anymore until she reached with a hand to touch him and didn't find him there. She broke the kiss and right away found Ron a few feet away, looking at them transfixed and undoing his belt. Hermione's insides felt on fire.

Cormac began to nibble at her earlobe and she closed her eyes instinctively. "I know you want to please him," Cormac whispered. Ron couldn't hear him. "But he also wants to see you pleased."

Hermione never thought she'd be in a position where Cormac McLaggen was right, much less while they were both topless and he was fondling her arse. "Luckily, I want to please you both," he said, this time loud enough for Ron to hear. She only had the mind to nod, Cormac's words and hands sending shivers all over her body. He grinned and then let go of her, reaching behind himself to take his wand from his back pocket. "Accio blanket," he said as he pointed somewhere behind her. A second later a folded navy blanket came flying over then and Cormac caught it. "Sometimes I have to stay the night during training season," he explained when Hermione frowned at him.

With another flick of his wand, the blanket spread out next to them and Cormac put his wand away, his eyes now focused on Hermione again and a predatory look taking over. He crashed their lips together again, wrapping his arms around her waist and carefully pushing her back until she unwound her legs from under her body and laid back on the soft fabric. Cormac remained on his knees between her legs and planted both hands around her, effectively caging her in and hovering above her with that stupid smile that Hermione was beginning to find exciting.

Cormac turned to shoot Ron a look that had Ron gulping before he brought his lips to Hermione's neck. She gasped and tried not to feel guilty for enjoying this so much. Cormac's lips moved against her heated skin, nipping, sucking, and licking in a practiced manner, but one that had her soaking within seconds just imagining what'd it'd be like to have his tongue pressed between her legs. Cormac moved further down to her chest and became slightly more careful as he grazed her breasts with his lips, which wasn't what Hermione wanted him to do, but she'd let him do his thing.

She turned her head to the side. Ron stood a bit closer now, his trousers undone but still on, and he looked at her and Cormac with unabashed hunger, one hand pressed against his evident hardness. He looked so good, Hermione thought she might have never been as attracted to him as she was right then but then again her brain wasn't working very well at the moment.

" _Ahh_ ," Hermione heard herself moan all of the sudden. Cormac was mouthing through the fabric of her bra at her nipple, moving it between his lips and even carefully biting it. He was slow and deliberate and even though it felt like heaven, Hermione wanted more.

She awkwardly reached behind herself to unhook her bra, but was having a hard time doing it.

Ron came rushing forward and helped her remove it, and then he settled behind her, kneeling and lifting her shoulders off the floor to rest on his lap.

"Thank you," she whispered as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and brushed the hair away from her face. Hermione could feel Ron's cock straining against the fabric of his clothes on the back of her head, and she immediately nuzzled against it, turning her head to the side to press kisses over it.

Ron groaned, but it was swiftly swallowed by Cormac who had risen above Hermione's chest to kiss Ron. She could see them perfectly from below, their tongues moving against each other as Cormac took Ron's breath away.

"You're such a good boy," Cormac told him sweetly when he pulled away. Hermione felt Ron's cock stirring against her cheek. She filed that information away to process later because for now she could only focus on how unbelievably hot that was.

Cormac sat back on his heels and let his eyes roam over her and Ron. Hermione thought she'd feel self conscious with her naked breasts in plain view, but all she wanted was for Cormac to put his mouth back on them. Ron ran his hands up and down Hermione's arms and stared straight at Cormac, as if waiting instructions on what to do next. Cormac smirked.

He lowered himself on Hermione's body again, teasing her nipple with his tongue and making her writhe in pleasure.

"Yes. _More_."

Her mouth had taken control, but she didn't care anymore, they were all too deep in this now. Cormac smiled around her taut and sensitive bud. "You heard her, Ron."

Ron did as he was told and bent over her and pulled Hermione's other nipple into his mouth and Hermione arched her back into them. If she was wondering how Ron had been feeling before with all the attention, now she was glad she had gotten her answer. Every nerve and fiber of her being seemed on fire, hands roaming all over her as if they were trying to keep her warm with just their touch.

Eventually, Cormac's hands reached down to her trousers and worked them open easily. He slid further down, placing kisses down her stomach until he was low enough to pull them down completely. If Hermione had known that later in the day she'd be participating in a real-life fantasy, she'd have worn prettier knickers, but she didn't think Cormac minded at all as bent down and placed an open mouthed kiss on her mound. Hermione moaned and thrust up into him.

Ron lifted his head and exhaled loudly when he saw Cormac with his face between Hermione's legs. "Fuck, you look…"

"So bloody hot?" Hermione supplied and Ron nodded. Cormac did look right out of a sex dream.

He smiles lazily at the two of them before biting Hermione's inner thigh gently and making her squirm.

Ron looked down at her. "I love you."

Hermione's voice was laced with want. "I love you too."

Ron had to bend awkwardly to kiss her, but he did and Hermione grabbed his head with one hand while the other ruffled through Cormac's curls. He kept teasing her thighs and never quite making it to where Hermione wanted him to be. She started moving her hips and whining into Ron's mouth, but Cormac was relentless.

"Where's your patience, Hermione?" Cormac asked, voice full of mirth. Hermione broke the kiss with Ron and looked at him. She was filled with the sudden urge to tell him to be quiet and just eat her out, but she bit her tongue just in time.

She was surprised at her own reaction. She had never had that with Ron, but then again Ron never made her wait or acted like a shameless tease.

Plus, he always seemed to know what she wanted.

Cormac smirked before lowering his head back down and pressing his tongue flat against Hermione's clit, the fabric of her knickers dampening even more than before as she cried out in pleasure.

It only lasted a second, though, because Cormac lifted his head again. "Ron, come here."

Ron looked taken aback for a second, and he glanced down at Hermione briefly, perhaps wondering if she'd give him different instructions, but then he kissed Hermione's temple and she held herself up on her elbows so he could get to his feet. Ron walked over to Cormac, but his eyes trailed up and down Hermione's body in appreciation.

He was about to crouch down next to Cormac but he stopped him. "Stand here."

Ron stood above them, looking slightly nervous as Cormac finished the job of removing his trousers. He turned his still kneeling body to face Ron, giving Hermione a perfect profile view of the two of them even as Cormac was still in between her spread legs.

He focused on Ron, palming his erection torturously slowly and then replacing his hand with his mouth. He was doing to Ron more or less what he had been doing to Hermione, teasing all around and then finally moving his mouth against the outline of the tip of Ron's cock. Ron's hands flew to Cormac's hair and buried his fingers there. Hermione was transfixed watching them, wanting to burn this into her memory as much as possible.

She finally had had enough, though, so she reached her hand down and felt delicious relief wash over her as she pressed two fingers to her clit. Cormac was now finally lowering Ron's underpants, releasing Ron's reddened and stiff length. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Cormac wrapped his hand around Ron's base and gave him a slow stroke, and Ron seemed to be in an equal estate of aroused, his blue eyes darkened with lust.

Before anything else happened, Cormac turned sideways to look at Hermione. When he realized she was touching herself his eyes widened and he licked his lips, but then with his free hand and unsurprisingly quick reflexes he grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her. Hermione was shocked and almost offended, but before she could bat his hand away, Cormac simply replaced her hand with his own. "Let me do it."

Hermione removed her hand and leaned back down on her elbows. Cormac pulled his hand back yet again, making Hermione complain audibly and she was about to tell him to stop teasing, but then she realized he was taking his wand again, silently pointing it somewhere behind her. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see a large bag full of clothes approach her and settle behind her shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's all clean," Cormac told her before putting his wand back and then removing Hermione's knickers with one hand as if it was nothing, all the while still touching Ron with his other. Hermione and Ron locked eyes, both shocked by Cormac's antics but entirely too turned on to question it.

Cormac teased Hermione a bit more and then finally touched her right where she needed it most. Hermione threw her head back on the summoned bag and grabbed Cormac's large hand with both of her own, showing him exactly what she wanted. She was already past gentle foreplay and she was too mortified to tell Cormac what to do, so she maneuvered his hand until she had his thumb rubbing her swollen clit and two of his fingers moving inside her.

Cormac was breathless. " _Fuck_ you're beautiful."

As soon as Hermione was satisfied with what he was doing and began to moan in earnest, Cormac returned his attention to Ron, whose cock was now leaking and so ready for more. Cormac looked up at Ron. "You too."

And without another word he wrapped his full lips around Ron. Ron sighed and widened his stance a bit, one hand on Cormac's head as the other grabbed onto his own thigh. Hermione didn't think she had ever seen something so beautiful in her life; Cormac seemed ethereal, almost unreal as he succeeded in making both Ron and Hermione come undone at once, doing it so easily and gracefully Hermione almost wondered if perhaps he was using magic to do it.

But magic couldn't quite get the hang of everything Cormac was doing, and he was doing it really well. Hermione was shaking and thrusting down to meet his fingers and she knew in no time he'd take her over the age. Likewise, Ron seemed to be lost in the feeling of Cormac's mouth over him, licking him up and then bobbing his head down, managing to take in Ron's large cock impressively in before repeating.

Hermione got progressively louder, and even though it crossed her mind that no one had cast a silencing charm, she didn't care, this was the fantasy she didn't know she had and it was coming true in front of her, so she was going to be as loud as she needed to. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and spread her thighs even further apart, moving with Cormac's hand as her own curled tightly around the fabric spilling out of the bag under her head.

" _Yes, yes, yes, harder_ ," she mumbled in between gasping moans and then when Cormac complied she felt the familiar tightness and heat spreading from deep inside her all through her body and suddenly she was clenching on Cormac's fingers and her vision blurred at the edges.

The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Cormac letting Ron slip from his mouth as the two of them turned to watch her, her climax washing over her like an unstoppable wave.

Hermione opened her eyes, coming down from one of the best orgasms of her life, and one that she never thought would come at the hands- literally- of Cormac McLaggen. Ron and Cormac were still there, looking at her with blown pupils and slight smiles. Hermione felt awkward for a moment, especially when Cormac carefully pulled out his fingers from her. She didn't know what to do next, but she knew that she wanted Ron _and_ Cormac to feel as good as she just had.

Cormac bent his head to place a kiss on her knee and then offered her the same hand he had just used on her so she could sit up. His other hand was still firmly wrapped around Ron. Hermione took it and her first instinct as soon as she was near Cormac's face was to kiss him. It was easier now, there was no over-analyzing the way her tongue slipped past his lips or the biting of his lower lip, but what did shock her was how familiar he tasted.

Until she realized it was Ron she could savour on his tongue. Ron's precome, his skin, his scent, all mixed with Hermione's own taste on Cormac's tongue. And it was perfect.

She didn't know when she had brought up her hands to Cormac's head but now she was practically devouring him as her fingers threaded aggressively - almost painfully if the sounds he was making were any indication - through his hair. She was overcome with the need to touch and pull and press and have him close, and she barely took notice of it until she needed more air.

Cormac looked almost disoriented when she pulled away from him, but also turned on out of his mind. "Merlin… I knew you had this side in you."

Hermione was sure she blushed, but she forgot about it quickly as she looked up at Ron and saw him possibly the most aroused she had ever seen him in her life. His face and chest were flushed and he stared at them with his mouth slightly open as he very lightly thrusted into Cormac's hand, clearly desperate.

Cormac realized right away and pumped his hand twice, making Ron hiss through his teeth in pleasure. He gave Hermione a look and for some reason she understood him right away.

She got on her knees next to Cormac and the two of them leaned in on Ron, each running their tongues along one side of Ron's length from base to tip. Ron wasn't expecting this and his moan resounded in Hermione's ears, one hand grasping a fistful of hair from both their heads. Ron was usually vocal, but never like this.

They continued to lick and suck Ron together, moving at the same time and switching it up too, driving him absolutely insane. Hermione was so content watching Ron not thinking about being the center of attention because he was too busy being overwhelmed with pleasure. She ran her hands up and down his leg, eventually stopping to take his tight bollocks in her hand. Cormac's hands were taking a different path and one of them strayed to Ron's backside.

Hermione was taking her turn taking Ron in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as Cormac kissed and nipped the base. He looked up at Ron.

"Bloody hell you're so tight and hot," he breathed into Ron's skin. "It's making me so fucking hard."

It took Hermione a second to realize what he meant and she pulled away from Ron to take a better look and indeed, Cormac's fingers were hidden from view as he moved slowly in and out of Ron. She and him had never tried that but right then she couldn't think of why, as it seemed like just the best idea ever and Ron was completely lost in it.

"What should we do with him, Hermione?" Cormac asked her, his voice heavier than ever. "He wants to come, don't you, Ron?" He looked up again and then back to Hermione.

Ron took in a shuddering breath. "Y-yes."

Cormac looked expectantly at her. Hermione didn't know exactly why he had asked her and not Ron himself, but it was clear Cormac picked up on very real dynamics because when she looked up at Ron he just gave her a small nod of confirmation. Of permission. Handing over the decision to her.

She didn't have to think long to know what she wanted. "Can I see as he finishes in your mouth?" She couldn't help but trace Cormac's plump bottom lip as she asked him. Ron made a strangled sound, but she kept her eyes on the deep amber pair in front of her.

Cormac took her finger in his mouth and licked it. The sensation went straight to Hermione's clit. "Anything you want," he answered and somehow that made her even wetter.

She kissed Cormac thoroughly before getting to her feet and kissing Ron. Cormac kept touching and sucking him off, so he was nearly whining in Hermione's mouth.

"Fuck," he exhaled when she broke the kiss. "I'm so close."

"No," she said firmly. "Wait for me. I'll tell you when."

She pet Cormac's hair one last time before walking a few feet towards the benches where she first saw Cormac and Ron all over each other. Cormac gave her an adoring look. She had forgotten he still had his trousers on, belt and everything. He had shown a ridiculous amount of restraint, not even attempting to touch himself once since they started doing this. Hermione would have never thought him capable.

But she did want to see more of him, so she summoned her wand from her pile of clothes and vanished Cormac's trousers and pants all at once. Cormac almost choked on Ron's cock, not expecting it. His own cock stood red, proud, and shining with precome between his legs. He was nearly as long as Ron, and so beautiful she just wanted to get her hands on him. But she wouldn't.

She put her wand aside and sat on the bench facing them, getting a perfect side view of Cormac going down on Ron. She spread her legs and lowered one hand to rub herself while the other came up to her nipples. She wanted Ron and Cormac to see her, feeling drunk with power just thinking about them doing what she had told them to.

They both seemed to be having difficulties deciding where to look, at Hermione or each other. The uncertainty wouldn't last long, however, as Hermione realized she was very close herself. Cormac sped up more every second, swallowing Ron impressively while he kept fucking him with his fingers.

"Fuck… _fuck you're so good,"_ Ron breathed as he dug his fingers deeper into Cormac's luscious hair. Hermione could tell he was holding back, trying to last a little longer. He turned his head towards her. "Mione… please."

Hermione moaned. She hadn't known how much she wanted to hear Ron plead. She was so close herself, and she lowered her other hand to push two fingers inside herself, elevating the sensations even more.

She would have loved to make this last and watch them for a longer while, but it wouldn't be possible. "Come for me Ron. Come for _us_."

Ron shot her a very brief look of gratitude before he let his head drop back. Cormac braced himself, straightening in front of Ron as Ron thrusted his hips ever so slightly, but still letting Cormac have control. Cormac didn't stop his ministrations, not even when Ron groaned and grunted and a second later started coming into his mouth.

Hermione's own orgasm hit her too, and she felt herself pulsating around her fingers as she struggled to keep her eyes on them, on Ron, his face overcome with bliss and trying to control his erratic movements as he emptied himself, and on Cormac who swallowed every last drop and still kept sucking Ron off, helping him ride it all out.

She started coming down more or less at the same time as Ron, which was a testament to the strength of his orgasm because they were usually shorter than hers. Cormac pulled Ron out of his mouth and carefully removed his fingers as well. He grabbed Ron's hand and motioned for him to come down, so Ron sank to his knees, his legs clearly tired.

The two of them kissed, slow and lazy with Cormac holding Ron's head in his hands and Ron holding onto Cormac's shoulders. Hermione's heart skipped several beats.

She walked over to them as silently as she could, not wishing for them to stop kissing, and when she was in front of them she pet both their heads affectionately. "You were both so good," she said, her voice feeling loud in the room. "That was truly the best thing I've ever seen."

They broke apart and looked up at her with lazy smiles. Ron leaned his head on her thigh and Cormac winked at her, which made her heart beat faster suddenly, as if she was a teenager in a cheesy muggle movie.

The three of them remained. like that for a few more seconds, and though Hermione never thought she'd feel this comfortable standing nude with Ron and Cormac McLaggen at her feet, she knew it was time to act, again.

She lowered herself to their level and pulled Ron in for a kiss, but she kept one hand on Cormac and ran it down from his head, caressing everything on its path until she boldly took a hold of his neglected cock. He gasped next to them.

Hermione pumped her hand up and down and took her time kissing Ron until she could hardly wait to see the look on Cormac's face. But even when she broke the kiss, she kept her eyes on Ron for the moment. Ron did watch what she was doing to Cormac and he exhaled loudly. He returned his eyes to Hermione and the two of them shared another meaningful look. They both wanted to take care of Cormac now.

She and Ron turned to face Cormac, whose expression was almost giddy as he saw the two of them focusing their attention on him now, almost as if he hadn't been expecting it to happen.

What a dork.

Letting go of him and placing her hands on his chest, Hermione pushed Cormac to lie back while Ron grabbed the same clothes bag Cormac had given Hermione and put it behind his head.

"How did I get so lucky?" Cormac asked almost to himself. Ron laughed softly and Hermione smiled and ran her fingers down his lovely stomach.

"You must have done some good things since the time I last saw you," she said.

Ron buried his face in one side of Cormac's neck and Hermione the other. She was impatient and worked her way down his body, already grazing his nipple with her teeth while Ron still nibbled calmly at his earlobe. Cormac's eyes were closed and he rested one hand on the nape of Ron's neck and the other tracing circles on Hermione's shoulder.

When she was low enough, Hermione bypassed Cormac's rock-hard cock, even though Cormac seemed to have been holding his breath expecting him to touch him. Hermione had other plans.

She teased him as mercilessly as he had done to her before, though in retrospect it hadn't really been that bad, she was just too restless when she had someone between her legs. But now, she slowly placed feather-light kisses on Cormac's thighs and took her time trying to drive him crazy.

Ron, though, had a different idea, because when Hermione looked up again, Ron had already latched onto Cormac's lips and his hand was moving straight down with intention. She almost didn't want to disturb the lovely image.

But she did. She pushed Ron's hand away just before he could touch Cormac's leaking hardness. They broke the kiss and looked down at her. Hermione pushed Cormac's legs further apart and settled herself kneeling between them. One of her hands caressed Ron's leg as he laid sideways next to Cormac, and with the other she very gently traced her fingers up and down Cormac's length. His cock twitched and he groaned, deliciously low and deep. She kept doing, just soft and barely there movements that had Cormac holding tightly onto Ron and fighting not to thrust into Hermione's hand.

"What do you want, Cormac?" she asked, looking straight into his face.

His chest rose up and down. He didn't answer.

"What do you want to do? What do you want to see?"

Cormac had been entirely too nice to both her and Ron and Hermione could tell he had let her take control even though it was clear he was used to having it too, so she wanted to give him the same opportunity.

And even though it was evident she had directed the question at Cormac, she saw something pass over Ron's eyes.

Cormac licked his lips. "Anything. Anything you want."

Hermione liked that answer, especially now that she might have the chance to please Ron. She shifted her gaze to him. "Ron. You want something." He blushed. "I know you do. You can tell us. What do you want?"

Cormac was looking at him as well and Ron was getting redder by the second. Cormac moved his head closer to him, their foreheads touching and a finger coming up to trace Ron's bottom lip. "Tell us Ron. We want to hear you."

Hermione's heart was going to melt.

Ron nodded. "I, um…" Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This wasn't easy for him. "I want Cormac to come over me," he nearly whispered, his ears scarlet.

Hermione felt heat spreading from her core down her legs. Would she ever experience anything hotter than this? She had never seen this side of Ron and now she couldn't get enough of him.

Cormac responded by pulling him in for a searing kiss. Ron was already hardening again and Hermione couldn't blame him.

"That can be arranged," she said, already creating a mental plan to make it happen.

When they stopped kissing, Hermione grabbed each of their hands and tugged so they would sit up. She kissed Cormac first, brief and tender, and then she went to Ron, brushed their lips together and murmured "I love you," before deepening the kiss.

She pulled away softly and then got to her feet. "Ron, lie down there," she instructed and Ron obeyed right away, taking Cormac's previous spot. She put her hands on Cormac's shoulders and he looked up at her, _all_ of her, and Hermione's knees weakened suddenly. Having him there so close made her want to lift a leg over his shoulder and have him eat her out until she could no longer stand, but now was not the time for that. She pushed him to face Ron. "Straddle him."

Just like Ron, Cormac complied, settling himself on Ron's lap just below Ron's fully hard dick. Hermione lowered herself to straddle Ron's legs as well, but right behind Cormac, pressing her front against his back and rising on her knees as much as she could so she was able to Look at Ron over Cormac's shoulder. Her right arm reached around and took a firm hold of Cormac's throbbing cock. He hissed through his teeth and nodded his head.

"You want me to touch you?" she asked softly in his ear as she began to stroke him. Cormac nodded again. "You want to come all over Ron?"

"Fuck, yes _please_ ," Cormac moaned.

Hermione smiled and looked down at Ron. He looked like he couldn't believe his own eyes and his knuckles were white as his fingers dug into Hermione's and Cormac's thighs. Cormac ran his hands down Ron's chest and just like Hermione had done to Ron before, she stopped Cormac before he could wrap his fingers around Ron. She took both his wrists into her hands and brought them around behind his back.

"Keep them here, all right?" she whispered to him and then kissed his temple. Cormac nodded. She kept one hand holding him there- not that it was necessary as he wasn't putting any resistance and her small hand couldn't circle both his wrists- and with her free hand she started giving him slow and gentle strokes again.

Hermione saw Ron's fingers twitch as he moved his right hand away from her skin. "Can I?" he asked, his voice heavy and hopeful.

Hermione had to smile. She couldn't hide the fact that Ron asking made her feel warm inside. "Yes. Touch yourself."

Ron gasped into his own hand as he pumped his fist fast. Hermione wanted to match his speed on Cormac, but she could tell he was far closer than Ron and he wanted him to last a little more.

"You're so beautiful," Cormac told Ron, breathing hard with restraint.

"No more than you," Ron replied with a smile. No matter how many layers of lust and in-the-moment attraction there might be now, Hermione could tell Ron actually liked Cormac, and this whole thing had been a lot more personal and intimate than she could have possibly imagined with three people involved.

The sounds coming out of Cormac's mouth were getting louder and more repetitive and he was beginning to thrust into Hermione's hand, so she slowed down the pace and pressed kisses all along the back of his neck and shoulder blades. Ron used his free hand to pinch one of Cormac's nipples and he cried out.

"Ron is so close," Hermione said to Cormac. She could tell from the way Ron was breathing, how he squeezed himself harder every time his hand moved up, and his blue eyes piercing not looking away from his and Cormac's cocks which were almost touching. "Can you wait for him?"

Cormac nodded, his fingers digging into his palms even as Hermione still held them behind his back. Ron moaned and thrust his hips up as best as he could. Hermione hoped to remember them like this forever. She was already so wet again, but all she wanted to do was watch them.

"Ah, _Hermione,_ " Ron groaned. " _Cormac_."

Hermione knew she had only seconds, so she sped up her hand and brushed her lips against Cormac's ear. " _Now_."

As if on command, Cormac came with a guttural grunt. Hermione watched with fascination as streaks of pearly white fell over Ron's chest, stomach, even his cock. Ron's eyes were wide and lost in a trance, his mouth gaping suddenly silent, and with two more strokes he was coming too, his head and shoulders off the floor as he also spilled himself over his own torso.

It was absolutely perfect, and knowing that it was what Ron wanted made it all the better.

The two of them came down, with Cormac reacting first when he turned his head sideways to kiss Hermione before liberating his hands and falling forwards to kiss Ron. Ron was taken aback for a second, as his eyes had been closed, but then he reacted and lazily kissed him back.

Hermione got to her feet and summoned her wand. She casted a cleaning spell over the two of them, which they didn't seem to notice as they were still kissing slowly and running their hands over each other.

She could watch them forever, even if they all were still inside a locker room.

Finally Cormac rolled off Ron and laid down beside him. Hermione did the same on Ron's other side and took over Cormac's previous business of snogging the life out of Ron.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed out once Hermione broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest.

"I agree with that sentiment," Cormac said.

Hermione smiled. "Indeed."

They remained there in the silence which wasn't at all uncomfortable. Hermione wanted to ask if perhaps someone will be needing this room soon and they should get going, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Cormac rose suddenly, sitting up and looking down at Ron and Hermione, his clear hazel eyes bright and smiling, his golden curls all over the place. Hermione's breath refused to come to her for several moments. "Can we, um…" Cormac looked slightly embarrassed for the first time. "... do this again sometime?"

Hermione couldn't say she was entirely surprised, after all it was Cormac's boldness which started this whole thing. She looked at Ron, his soft expression making her heart calm.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. We could all go out together, maybe eat something, watch a muggle football game. Do you like those? I can get tickets to the best ones. I even met a famous player once. My place is pretty close to the Wembley stadium. Not that I'm inviting you over or anything. Unless you want to."

Hermione had already made up her mind before Cormac started rambling, but she didn't really want to stop him. Plus, she didn't want to say anything before knowing how Ron felt about it. She might have been invited to this one time, but maybe Ron would like to date Cormac and she didn't want to get in the way.

They shared a look. Hermione had her hand over Ron's stomach and he covered it with his own. Ron wasn't always great at recognising his own feelings, but after all this time he was able to read Hermione like a book, especially when it came to her worries.

Which probably said a lot about how much she worried.

"I like football. Hermione pretends she prefers Quidditch but that's a lie," Ron said, looking back at Cormac.

"You try telling a bunch of Quidditch players that you prefer a sport where there's no flying," she defended, but huffed a laugh.

Cormac grinned. "You do have a liking for Quidditch players, don't you?"

Hermione felt her cheeks get hot.

Ron took Cormac's hand with his free one and placed it on top of his and Hermione's. "We'd love to go out with you."

Cormac smiled brighter than rays of sunshine filtering through the windows. Ron had wonderful taste.

Cormac got to his feet and stretched his arms overhead. "So… shower?"

Hermione and Ron both nodded and followed Cormac as he walked away.

Yes. Definitely the right choice.


End file.
